The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display, including user audio or video attachments to electronic messages, such as emails and text messages. However, when sending audio or video in electronic messages, file size limitations can impose problems. As such, reducing the size of audio or video files prior to sending the file may be desirable. Further, it is useful to allow a user to select a subset of an audio or video file to send since reduced transmission times saves energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.
Efficiently performing these edits with inputs on a touch pad or touch screen display, however, can be cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for computing devices with faster, more efficient methods and interfaces for editing audio or video attachments to electronic messages, such as emails and text messages. For battery-operated computing devices, such methods and interfaces conserve power by reducing transmission time, thereby increasing the time between battery charges.